1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door for refrigerator and a method for producing the door for refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional door for refrigerator. Referring to the figure, a door 1 is composed of a door panel 3, an inner panel 2, a door cap 4 which is fitting into the upper portions of the door panel 3 and the inner panel 2, and a handle 5 which is fitting into the bottom portions of the door panel 3 and the inner panel 2. Inside the housing of the door 1, a heat insulating foam material is provided.
The door panel 3 is normally painted in a single color. The door 1 is also provided with a sheet metal part which is put between the door panel 3 and the heat insulating foam material. The sheet metal is supposed to keep the door panel 3 from getting uneven on the surface by a thermal shrinkage effect of the heat insulating foam material. The sheet metal part serves both for detaching the door panel 3 from the heat insulating foam material and for reinforcing the door panel 3.
As the conventional door for refrigerator is thus constructed, the door panel 3 would not look attractive in design if the door panel 3 has an uneven surface caused by the thermal shrinkage effect of the heat insulating foam material. For that reason, the sheet metal part is to be added both for detaching the door panel 3 from the heat insulating foam material and for reinforcing the door panel 3 so that the door panel 3 may not be stretched to cause the uneven surface by the thermal shrinkage of the heat insulating form material. Consequently, this leads to an extra production cost.
There is another problem of the conventional door for refrigerator in respect of the design of the front view of the door 1. The door 1 has such separate parts of injection as the door cap 4 and the handle 5 fitting into the door panel 3 in the upper portion and in the bottom portion, respectively. For that reason, there would be no problem to have some color pattern in the horizontal direction in the front view of the door 1 if the door cap 4 and the handle 5 are painted in a different color from that of the door panel 3. Having such color patterns in the vertical direction in the front view of the door 1, however, requires extra separate parts to be added on both sides of the door panel 3 because the door panel 3 is painted in a single color. Consequently, this also leads to an extra production cost.